Ranger's Princess
by Sammy-Babe
Summary: A story about Ranger's and Steph's Daughter and her life. One shot, but may have added chapters if liked. BABE
1. Chicago

**Ranger's Princess**

Ranger and his daughter Sarah entered the control room of Rangeman Chicago ignoring the odd silence that was now filled with the little five year olds rambling. They both contradicted each other but oddly fitted together. Ranger, the bad ass mercenary was dressed in complete black Rangeman fatigues, his hair was pulled back and tied in a ponytail and he was expressionless except when he was addressing his daughter when he was showing complete and utter love and care. You could see by the way he handled the small five year old he was extremely careful and protective of her. To address the stares of the other employees he tucked her head into his neck and cuddling her with his hand on the back of her head. Sarah, Ranger's daughter was dressed fully in pink. She was wearing a leotard, stockings, ballet shoes, a tutu, a tiara and carrying a sparkly wand. She was a very adorable child taking after her mother in looks. She had flowing brown curly hair that looked un-tameable, big blue eyes and very softly tanned skin from her father's darker complexion. She was going to be a heart breaker when she grew up.

It was a widely known fact in Rangeman that Stephanie Plum, the famous Bombshell Bounty Hunter had passed away last year from a brain tumour. It was now apparent that Ranger lived for his daughter and company, taking her to her ballet lessons, school, play dates (although he refused for the word 'dates' to be used) and between these events expanding his company. After Stephanie's death Ranger and Sarah had stayed in Trenton so their visit to the Chicago office was unusual.

Ranger's POV

"Guess what I'm today daddy?" My adorable daughter asked me. "A fairy princess!.." She continued her rambling. She was definitely Steph's daughter , she was so animated. When the elevator opened I lifted her up to sit on my hip and tucked her head into my neck to try and shield her from the stares of the Chicago employees. The silence didn't worry Sarah who was still rambling softly in my ear. God, I loved her so much, she was the only thing of Steph I had. I stifled my emotions. I missed Steph so much. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Sarah. She was my personal sunlight, curing me of my darkness.

"Ranger" I heard from behind me. At once I knew it was Travis the manager in Chicago. "Sarah"

"Unkie Travey!" Sarah squealed and stared moving uncontrollable until I set her down on the floor and she ran to Travis who quickly in one swift movement picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Guess what I am today Unkie Travey?"

"What cutey?" He smiled down at her in his arms.

"A fairy princess!" She beamed at him then her face suddenly clouded over. "Did you just call me cutey?" She was giving him a stern look now, that she had learnt from her father.

"Yeah?" He was suddenly nervous.

Sarah was going through a stage where she wouldn't respond to anyone unless they called her by her real name and chucked hissy fits if anyone called her anything else. Oh yeah Travis, a former black OPS captain was going to be brought down by a five year old.

"My name is Sarah. S.A.R.A.H. Nothing else, just Sarah. I don't like the name cutey, it's stupid." She frowned, glaring directly into Travis' eyes. He was fidgeting. "If you call me that again... I'll... I'll..." I smiled inside wondering what my five year old daughter could threaten Travis with. She leaned in close, I assume to whisper to him, but I knew she couldn't whisper it was more like normal talking for her. "I'll deck you in front of everyone." She smiled mischievously.

I knew Lester had taught her that and it resulted in Zero being decked in the control room when he refused to let her sprinkle fairy dust (sparkles) on him. Thank God he was wearing boxers and not going commando. Sarah doesn't negotiate she gets what she wants, not that she wants much, she was the most unmaterialistic child I knew. The best thing was Zero was furious but when he was about to take his fury out on her she just batted her eyelashes and said sorry and all was forgiven. But after that I noticed every employee wore belts and boxer underpants, to frightened to see what I would do to them if a Zero episode happened again.

"Sarah" I walked over to her and took her out of Travis' hands. "Don't make me repeat that talk on decking." I gave her a stern look and she immediately looked ashamed.

"Yes daddy" She looked down and the whole control room muttered and "Ohhhh" When I kissed her forehead.

"Get back to work" I growled and followed Travis into his office.

"So what's this about Ranger?" Travis asked as soon as we were sitting down.

"Sarah, baby can you go and colour in, in the control room. You're colours and books are in your bag in the car. Get someone to take you down." I looked her directly in the eyes to tell her not to mess about. I gave her my keys. "No starting the engine"

Somehow a few months ago, Sarah started the Porsche and nearly crashed in the garage. Thankfully the hand break was on and she couldn't go anywhere. Now it was policy to have the hand break on at all times at the Trenton building's cars. It was a close call and I wouldn't tolerate it.

"Yes daddy" She smiled a skipped from the room as I watched her go. I loved the way she called me daddy. It made my heart swell.

"So..." Travis' voice tore my eyes from the door my daughter had disappeared through. I glared at him and started to tell him my reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sting Ray's POV

The scene that had just played out was so cute. You could tell Sarah was Ranger's and Steph's daughter. We all laughed about Travis' reaction to Sarah's threat. To be honest we had only heard whispers of Ranger's daughter Sarah, from the Trenton Rumour Wheel. They were worse than old ladies! But she certainly was 110% better than expected. Who would have guessed that hard-ass Ranger Manoso would be wrapped around some little girls finger?

Suddenly Travis' office door swung open and Sarah walked out playing with a set of keys in her small hands.

"Um do I know anyone here?" She asked bluntly but in such an adorable tone, while frowning slightly. We all shook our heads. She walked back over to the office door and just swung it open. "Daddy I don't know anyone here" She shouted to him. It was cute to watch, but if we ever tried it, we would be dead before we could say 'sorry'. There was a brief discussion and she walked back towards us. She crinkled her nose in concentration. "Eney mini mo" She sung and finally pointed to me. She skipped over and smiled. "I'm Sarah", she put her small soft hand up for a handshake.

"Sting Ray" I said masking my emotions looking down at her and gripping her tiny hand.

She suddenly climbed on my lap. "You should smile more Ray Ray, you'll get frown marks" She looked very serious as she pulled at my face trying to make me smile. "Smile?" She pleaded with her beautiful blue eyes.

"No" I said bluntly.

"You're moody" She frowned. "Is it your time of the month?"

I blushed as everyone laughed, "no"

"PMS?" She tried again.

"No" I felt my face burn as everyone roared in laughter.

"You sure, mummy used to get it. Well, that's what Daddy says and he says it made her really made and grumpy." She looked so innocent. Like she didn't know what she was saying really.

"I'm sure" I gritted. I tried to be mad but I really couldn't.

"Oh. I know what will make you happy!" She instantly smiled and leaped off my lap tugging at my hand. "Come on Ray Ray!" Everyone looked at me expectantly which forced me to comply. She put her hand in mine and we walked to the elevator and headed down to the garage.

As soon as we were there she was skipping to Ranger's car; it wasn't his slick Porsche cayenne but rather a Porsche family SUV car that had DVD players installed along with some other safety modifications.

"Hurry Ray Ray!" She laughed and pointed the key Fob at the car with direct poise to unlock the car. She threw the keys on the floor to fling the door open with both hands. She could barely reach, but crawled along the floor until she reached a pink princess bag, she rummaged through it to find a fruit roll-up. "Yum!" She said gleefully attempting to open the packet unsuccessfully.

I slowly took the packet from her small incapable hands after picking the keys from the floor and opened it for her, unfolding the roll up as well. She smiled, gave me a hug and sat down in the middle of the garage. It took all of about two seconds. She was like a whirlwind.

I smiled. She was cute. I sat down beside her and she offered me some of her roll-up.

"Thanks" I smiled, taking some and she smiled back.

She started mumbling and quickly raced back to the car and pulled out her princess bag. "Colour in with me?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I had to say yes because if I didn't it looked like she might cry.

So here we were colouring in her princess colouring in book in the middle of the garage. When suddenly the stair door loudly opened and Ranger came storming through. He swiftly gathered his daughter in his arms and spoke to her in Spanish.

"_I was so worried my Little One. I love you"_ He spoke softly into her ear. "You shouldn't colour in on the garage floor Sarah. A car could come." He said sternly and then glared at me, silently saying _Your ass is grass_ as I hurriedly packed up our pens and books.

"Sir" I handed him Sarah's small pink bag and swiftly left racing towards the stairs. I'll never forget the look he had in his eyes, the worry and the relief as he held her small frame.

I reached the door when her shrill laugh rang out, "Silly daddy you worry too much!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranger's POV

I held Sarah close as we boarded the chopper. I had her pressed to my front holding her back and her head protectively shielding it from the harsh winds around the chopper.

"Mr Manoso" The pilot addressed me. I nodded in response and settled down in my seat to find Sarah already asleep. My life was hard for her. She was only five and already she woke up at the same time as me to go to the gym and encourage me, she was learning Spanish and I was pretty sure one of the guys taught her how to pick locks already. She had been up since five this morning and it was now five in the afternoon she was napping now. I shifted her in my lap to a more comfortable position and her eyes opened half way.

"Daddy?" She asked her tone laced with sleep and haziness.

"Yes, querida?" I stroked her untamely tight curls.

"I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes again.

"I love you too" I whispered kissing her forehead. My heart welled with joy when she said that, I loved her so much, words couldn't explain. The rest of the flight I held her and thought about all the ways she reminded me of Steph, my babe I would never see again.

Half way through the flight Sarah woke up again, but was obviously still tired because she just sat on my lap and played with my hair as I told her stories of Steph and Princesses. It was the opposite of her normal shifting and restlessness.

"Mr Manoso, Sir?" The pilot addressed me and I looked up from stroking Sarah's hair. "We'll be landing in twenty minutes"

I gave a small nod and turned to Sarah, "_little one, _you have to put your seat belt on now" I shifted her onto her seat of the chopper and she frowned and climbed back onto my lap. "Sarah"

"Daddy" She looked up at me her eyes shining, "Landing is scary"

I sighed. "You have to put your seat belt on" She looked like she was going to cry. "You can hold my hand put you have to sit in your own seat."

She frowned and I moved her to put her seat belt on, she clutched my hand tightly, "Daddy, when we get home can we get ice-cream?" She pleaded. She was Steph's child. Sarah loved two things above all others sleeping and eating.

I gave her a stern look, "Only if your good"

"Yah!" She smiled and we started to land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tank's POV

I watched as Ranger and Sarah climbed out of the chopper. Ranger loved that little girl so much, we all loved her. She was so energetic, so happy, so Steph.

"Unkie Tank!" She squealed as Ranger came close and he lowered her to the ground. She was off like a bullet into my arms.

"Well hello to you too" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Guess what I am today!?" She smiled enthusiastically.

"What?" I enquired

"A fairy princess!" She squealed. "Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I made a new friend today, Ray Ray!" She smiled as I raised an eyebrow at Ranger. I couldn't remember anyone called Ray Ray on the Rangeman pay role.

"David Samson a.k.a Sting Ray" He said without emotion and a hard face.

I lowered my eyebrow and busied myself putting Sarah into her pink booster seat. I shook my head, she really loved pink, everything she owned was pink including her room. It looked like someone spewed up pink everywhere. I closed the door and handed Ranger the keys.

"How was Chicago?"

"Okay" He replied turning onto the high way.

"Ranger" I gave him my non-nonsense voice.

"Fine" He sighed. "I'm setting up the company in Toronto to add to the ones we have in Chicago, Trenton, Boston, Atlanta and Dallas"

I whistled, "Boy you really want to expand" But I really knew he was just expanding to keep himself from thinking about Steph too much.

"I know but..." He checked the rear view mirror to check Sarah was asleep. "It keeps my mind off Steph" Bingo!

"I know Range man, I know" We both sighed as we entered the Haywood garage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranger's POV

Tank pressed the elevator button as Sarah started wiggling, "Daddy, I'm tired" She yawned.

"I know honey, we're home now" I soothed her as we got off at the 7th floor. Tank opened the door and I quickly went to tuck Sarah into bed.

"Daddy I love you" She said.

"I love you too" We said this exchange each night and many time during the day and I still couldn't help all the emotion that rush through me at those words. I silently walked to the door and watched her sleep before closing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are welcomed! If you liked it or have some advice, please tell me by reviewing! I might add another chapter as well....


	2. The Ballet

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Especially Lanicker and Relly252, who were my first reviewers! Thanks Guys!  Keep reviewing please! 

**CHAPTER 2- Sarah aged 9**

"Hey daddy!" She smiled as she entered Ranger's office. "Do you love me?" She asked sweetly. This was the question she **always **asked before she wanted something.

Ranger sighed, "What do you want/need. Fill in the blanks"

She crossed the room and gave her father and awkward hug in his chair. "Can we go see the nutcracker?" She pleaded. "I'll love you forever and ever and ever, and pretty please with a cherry on top and ...." She ran out of breath and couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ranger sighed, "When's it on?"

"Next Friday in New York" She rushed the New York bit. Although Ranger had set up a company base there she knew he would have to get the jet to take them or at least them to board a commercial flight.

"New York?" Ranger asked. He wasn't going to just let her go; he knew he couldn't spoil her too much even though if she wanted to go right now he would take her. He would do anything for her, but everyone was adamant that he didn't spoil her too much. He rested his fingers together in a very 'Mr Burns' movement and leaned across the desk as she sat in a chair that towered above her.

"Yeah, I know." She threw herself back on the chair sighing. "It's a long way, but please?" She batted her eyelids.

"Why?" It took all his will not to give in just then. He could never deny her anything when she batted her eyelids.

"Because in ballet we're doing the nutcracker and I'm one of the leads and I want to see it in action and plus Maria said it was really good. I promise it will help my ballet studies and technique. Please, please?" She begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sarah had become a very good ballerina over the years and Maria, her ever encouraging teacher was always helping her and subtly giving Ranger parenting advice on the side.

"I'll take you if you promise to do your homework and be very good" It was a good deal. Sarah hated her homework and always went on surveillance if it was safe enough (ranger decided the safeness, which made then completely boring) to avoid doing her homework. It was a well known fact that after parent-teacher interviews Ranger wasn't happy about the homework not being completed. She avoided it like the plague and used the excuse that in between ballet, Rangeman, school and the other extra-curricular activities she didn't have time.

Sarah bit her lip, and carefully considered her options. Resentfully she finally said, "Fine" and suddenly sighed. "But you play dirty" She gave him a glare and walked out of the room. "Love you" She smiled and blew him a kiss. She was definitely going to be a heart breaker, to Rangers dismay. If she could still be 30 and never been kissed, he'd be a very happy man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah's POV

I smiled smugly as I shut the door. I was going to see the nutcracker! I frowned. I don't think dad knew his stuff because a good ticket cost as much as twenty of my new barbie dolls with a dolls house thrown in! I felt like I was totally deceiving him, but if it was between the ballet and that… well the ballet would win every time, besides dad never goes into negotiations half cocked and without Intel.

"You're in a happy mood" Bobby smiled.

"Yep, dad just said he would be taking me to the nutcracker!" I smiled and went to give him a hug.

He laughed. "Hey Les, Ranger's going to see the nutcracker!"

Lester smiled and laughed, "You really do have him wound around your little finger don't you sweetheart"

"What's wrong with the ballet?" I asked seriously while frowning.

"It's a total girl thing!" They laughed more as I angrily flounced back to dad. They'll see.

"Hey daddy, can Uncle Les and Bobby come, they really want to see it and said you can take the expenses out of their pay" I smiled sweetly.

I knew dad, knew what was going on because of the smile he had on his face, "Sure querida" And he full out smiled then, which was unusual these days. I smiled more widely and skipped back over to Bobby and Lester who now had turned back to their monitors.

"Hey my favourite uncles" I smiled.

The both exchanged a look and Lester swept my feet up so I was just hanging. They knew I had schemed something.

"What have you done?" Bobby asked seriously. The last thing I pulled was drawing pink love hearts and stars on the back of his Rangeman shirt. He wore it half the day until dad came out and spit the dummy at him. The pictures were fabulous.

"What makes you think I did something?" I stared back at him.

"Sarah" Lester gave me his no nonsense tone and I knew instantly not to mess with him.

"Daddy's letting you come to the ballet with us" I smiled like I was really excited as they exchanged looks.

"Look her sweetheart, you go in there and tell your dad that we changed our minds and don't want to go to the ballet" Lester gave me his stern, bounty hunter look.

"Umm" The look frightened me, he had never looked so scary.

"Les, let her down it serves us right" Bobby said softly.

"Oh, Shit, look now she's going to cry" Lester drew me into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetheart I was just angry. I forgive you just try to tell Ranger, we're not interested in going, okay?" He gave me a caring look.

"Sorry, he's already taken it out of your pay, I think." I smiled and gave him a kiss and quickly escaped his grasp and ran into the hallway.

Ranger's POV

I watched Bobby and Lester slump in their chairs out of the corner of my eyes. I nearly started laughing right then, but I knew if I even made one sound the little hellion on my lap watching the ballet with intense interest would 'shhh' me. I decided to stifle my laugh.

"Uncle Bobby! Wake up!" Sarah aka the little hellion leaned over to Bobby and shook him which he immediately reacted to, sitting directly upright and looking around alarmed. "You're no longer my favourite Uncle Bobby!" She stuck her tongue out at him and Bobby grunted in response.

Watching the show was one of the most boring things I had ever done, but if it made Sarah happy I would do it. After two very, very long hours the show finished. I sighed in relief.

"Daddy wasn't that good? When I grow up I want to be a ballerina!" She smiled as she slid off my lap.

"A ballerina, hey?" Lester started.

"Yep, with a pretty tiara and tutu's!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as I swept her up in my arms. She continued rambling as we made our way to the foyer. "Daddy can we get ice-cream?"

"Yeah Boss, can we get ice cream?" Lester chimed as Bobby suddenly looked interested.

"Yeah ice cream!" Bobby said.

I sighed. They were such children, sometimes I felt like I was raising the whole Rangeman building instead of one girl but when it came to Sarah and agreeing to her suggestions they played me like a fiddle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	3. Sick Day part 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Sarah, Hanna and Ally. {cry}

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep checking for updates!

**Chapter 3: Sick Day (age 12)**

Ranger's POV

I walked into Sarah's room. It was large and was still covered in pink but with purple curtains and bed spread. To the left it had a bathroom and the right a walk in closet/dressing room. I looked at her sleeping. She was so peaceful and innocent, with her long curly, brown hair spread across her pillow case. I saw so much of Steph in her every day.

"Sarah, _Little One_, It's time to go to school" I gently shook her. I recently transferred her to an all girl's private, catholic school. No boys and that's all that really counted.

"Mmm… a few more minutes" She burrowed into the mass of pillows and doona even more.

"Querida, it's time to get up. You'll be late for school" I shook her again.

"Mmm… Daddy, you're not very nice today. A few more minutes." She grumbled before pulling the covers over her head. It reminded me of what Steph used to do. I smiled as I ripped the covers off her bed and dumped them on the floor.

"Sarah" I said using my no-nonsense voice. "You don't want to put me to put you in the shower again. Do you?" The last time I had this problem, I dumped her into a freezing shower with her pyjamas on. I got the cold shoulder for a week. It was a peaceful week but an emotionally painful one at that.

"Fine, I'm up!" She grumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I smiled again; her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Breakfast will be here in ten minutes." I gave her a stern be-there-or-suffer-consequences look and walked out of the room. Even though I had what some would call a mansion, complete with a pool, gun range (I wasn't letting Sarah grow up without training), gym, back-up control room, Jacuzzi, sauna, entertainment room and a media room, Lena, Ella's sister was our housekeeper, making our meals every day. I don't think that neither Sarah nor I would be able to make an edible dish if left to our own devices. The thought was enough to make me shiver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah's POV

Dammit, I **hate **Monday's; the worst day of the week, in my opinion. Who ever created Monday was going to die; if I ever found out who it was. Sigh. Ever since Dad found out that my old school, St Mary's had socials with their brother school, I was transferred to a prison of a school. No boys, strict rules and worst of all I had to sit in church all the time… (No offense to people who do go to church it's just that Sarah finds it extremely boring)

Oh, well. Least I have my friends; Ally and Hanna.

Ally was one of the best sportswomen in our school. She did everything and rocked at everything. Cross-country, athletics, lacrosse, swimming….. The list goes on forever. She was the polar opposite of me. She was always active, where as I avoided all exercise bar ballet religiously. Dad told me it was a characteristic I got from my mother. Sometimes I really missed her. I vaguely remember her making me white wings pancakes (in the shake bottles) on the weekends, even when Dad gave her a stern look which made her laugh.

Hanna was one of the smartest people in my grade. She liked order and logical answers. We often studied together although I was nowhere as smart as her. She's like the dux of our class, if there was an award for it every year.

I shivered as I waited for the shower to warm up. Today had a bleak outlook. Not only was it a Monday but we had a maths test today and me being the model student, forgot to study. Opps. I lathered the shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I wonder if I could do a sick day…?

I would be able to get out of the test and sleep. Ah, sleep. Ally did it all the time, so it couldn't be that hard. With that thought, I started to plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sarah, breakfast!" Dad called just as I finished putting the liquid foundation on my face. Perfect.

I walked out to the dining room, which dad insisted we used even though it was just the two of us normally.

"Daddy, I don't feel well" I pouted sitting down. "Can you pass me the water?"

He immediately looked up; I never had anything before my morning coffee.

He solemnly nodded and filled my cup with water. "You're looking a bit pale there Querida"

"Yeah, I feel really light headed and faint" I swallowed the water uncomfortably. It felt weird. "I don't know what happened. I was fine and now …." I let my words trail off on purpose.

"Would you like a Tylenol?" He asked carefully studying me.

"Please" I let my hair fall around my face as I looked down into my breakfast; an egg white omelette, my favourite. "Daddy, I don't think I can eat this" Sometimes you have to take one for the team, although it killed me. Omelette so tempting….

Dad frowned, "I'll get that Tylenol for you"

I smiled as he left the room. This was working perfectly. I only needed to keep this up for 20 minutes more before dad was due to leave for work and he'd leave me home to recover from this sudden 'illness'. I heard him approaching and quickly smothered my smile into a dazed expression.

"Here you go Querida" Dad handed me the Tylenol.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He quietly sat down and I felt his eyes studying me again as I chased the Tylenol down with water.

"Look, Sarah" He abruptly said breaking the silence "I think you should stay home today. You look really pale and I think it would be best"

"But, but…"

"You're staying home" He gave me a stern look. "Have a relaxing bath and sleep, okay? I'll see you tonight and Ella will drop off some food."

I felt my insides jumping with excitement; it was working!

He stood and I followed him to his room where he got all his guns and knives out of the safe. I spotted mum's jewellery in there and looked down. I wonder what she would think of me now. I felt guilty.

"Querida, I know that face" Dad took my face in his big hands. "It's okay, it's only one day off school. I want you to get better, don't feel guilty." He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too Daddy" I tried to smile and failed.

"I'll see you tonight" and he left and I had the whole house to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! Advise and critism also welcome anything to help my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
